


salamat, shopee!

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos Ensues, M/M, fall naman si sakusa, gratuitous use of jejemon, malandi si atsumu, pls online shop responsibly, rider ng j&t si atsumu, shopee adik si sakusa, sorry in advance sa kalokohan ko
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Di naman inakala ni Kiyoomi na pagkatapos ng kanyang mga kapalpakan sa Tinder, Grindr, and Bumble ay sa Shopee siya makakahanap ng pag-ibig.(Or: If money can’t buy happiness, then ba’t tuwing gumagastos si Kiyoomi sa Shopee ay napapangiti siya?)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	salamat, shopee!

**Author's Note:**

> ewan ko ba

It’s the loud blaring of his phone’s ringtone that wakes Kiyoomi up from his peaceful slumber. An unfamiliar number—Kiyoomi has half the heart to just end the call without even finding out who’s on the other end of the line—when his phone stops ringing, and a text message notification pops up instead.

“D2 na p0 ak0 sa l0bby ng c0nd0 niy0. Ung J&T express (rider) p0 i2.”

Kiyoomi swipes the notification away. He rubs out the sleep from his eyes, turns off the airconditioning, and gets out of the pile of blankets that he was previously under.

His phone beeps again.

“D2 na p0 ak0 sa l0bby ng c0nd0 niy0. Ung J&T express (rider) p0 i2. Kanina pa p0 aq naghi2ntay.”

And then Kiyoomi notices—the five missed calls, a text at 5AM saying that the J&T rider will drop by his home with a package, the barrage of texts from his disgruntled rider.

He gets out of his bed, simmering in a mixture of guilt, shame, and sleepiness. He pulls on his face mask. Morning breath be damned. There’s no way he’s leaving his room without one.

Kiyoomi runs—well, walks briskly, as fast as his flip-flop-clad feet would take him—to his condo’s elevator. It’s not just the guilt, it’s also anticipation. He’d never forgive himself if the rider had to come back tomorrow, not because of the hassle it would bring to the rider, but because it would mean another day without the cotton-scented candles he’d ordered from Shopee earlier that week.

He’d always loved the scent of fresh linen.

So he walks quickly, past the guard who greets him with a pleasant “Good morning Sir!” and ends up face-first in front of a man with a blond dye job, sitting in the monobloc chair the condo had set for him, still with around ten orange packages in front of him.

Kiyoomi could not resist.

“So ba’t parang nagmamadali ka nung tinawagan mo ‘ko, eh andami mo pa palang hinihintay?”

“Hm?” The deliveryman looks at him, wide-eyed and handsome. Kiyoomi doesn’t think that the word _handsome_ should ever cross his mind when the topic was Shopee contractual J&T Express riders, but the thought had already gone and taken hold of his sleep-deprived brain cell.

The deliveryman interrupts his cursed train of thought. “Pangalan niyo po sir?”

“Sakusa,” he says, voice still hoarse from sleep. His package is a neon-orange wrapped box. Kiyoomi points to it. “Yung may fragile sticker po.”

“Ah. Fragile pala si Sir Sakusa,” the blond jokes.

“Andami mo pang hinihintay pero parang ginuilt-trip mo pa ako,” Kiyoomi says plainly. “Nagmadali pa ako bumaba.”

“Wala lang. Gumana, diba, sir?” His voice is lilting, teasing. “Bumaba ka naman.”

Kiyoomi couldn’t find a retort to that, though Kiyoomi is much more annoyed now. Some ends are best achieved through efficient means, but Kiyoomi’s dream had been so pleasant…

The deliveryman hands his package over and Kiyoomi takes it.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” the man says, slowly while poking at his phone.

Flustered, Kiyoomi asks, “Ba’t mo ba inuulit pangalan ko!”

“Sir, chinecheck ko lang po sa interface kung delivered na yung package ninyo,” he remarks. “Bayad na po yan. Teka, picturean ko lang po kayo.”

Kiyoomi frowns at the camera lens pointed at the box in his arms. “Kakagising ko lang, teka, may muta pa ako—”

“Tapos na po,” he answers. “Yung package naman po kukunan ko, di ikaw. Unless po gusto niyo pong picturean ko rin po kayo as remembrance?”

The deliveryman has the nerve to smirk and to wag his perfect eyebrows at him.

He’d been a Lazada customer before this purchase, and he didn’t remember Lazada deliverymen as cheeky, or as handsome, or as irritating as this one is—

Kiyoomi huffs, clutching his package close to his chest. He stalks back into his building, ignoring the good-natured greeting of the lady at the reception. When he gets back into his room, he tears open the package, lights the candle, takes a photo of it for his review.

Kiyoomi takes a deep breath. He lets the scent of fresh linen fill his lungs. He presses the orange “order received” button. He attaches the image of the candle he had just lit. Overall, he’s pretty pleased. It smells good. The glass didn’t break.

He’s prompted to leave a review for extra coins. Kiyoomi isn’t one to turn away from free money.

“Good product. Good packaging. Mabango naman yung candle, sana it lasts long,” Sakusa types. He almost presses send, satisfied with his review and the picture he took, until he sees a prompt from the app:

_Add 25 characters with 1 photo and 1 video to get 0.4 coins!_

Kiyoomi stares at his app. What else was he supposed to write when he’d already touched on the pertinent things?

A pair of amber eyes and a smirk make themselves rise to the forefront of Kiyoomi’s barely conscious brain as he takes a mindless 6 second video of the candle he received. He lets his thumbs do the work—no one _important_ reads reviews anyway, and his account name is just a bunch of gibberish, and he can censor it further—

“Good product. Good packaging. Mabango naman yung candle, sana it lasts long. Five stars for the seller. Pero note ko lang na needs improvement si rider. Walang manners. Pogi tho.”

Confident that he’d reached the required character count for the 0.4 coins, Kiyoomi presses “well-packaged, “excellent quality, and “will order again.” He then hits “submit”, rests his head back on his pillows, and promptly falls back asleep to the scent of warm cotton lingering in the air.

He forgets about the deliveryman and his oversharing ramble of a Shopee review when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> di ko pa rin alam kung ano ginagawa ko pero sakyan niyo na lang guys


End file.
